


To the T

by hunters_retreat



Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared doesn't even show up in this story but he gets 4 tags for his awesomeness, Jared is a prankster, Jared is awesome, Jared is the best friend ever, M/M, script doctoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   “God damn it Jared!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the T

 

  
"Where does it say _that_ in the script?"

Jensen looked up from what he was reading, only half a mind on it.  Normally he wasn’t so distant but the last thing he was able to concentrate on was Misha which was sad because the only thing he wanted to focus on was Misha.  He knew better than that though, knew better than to get involved with co-workers.  Hell, if he was that type he’d have shacked up with Jared hell of a long time ago because the guy was hot and just about the best person Jensen had ever known.  And okay maybe he might have gone that route anyway if Jared wasn’t like his other half but there it was.  He did not date his co-workers.  Or have sex with them.  No matter how hot they looked today in a black tee shirt and tight jeans and looking at him with such a curious expression.

“Um.. it says it..”  He looked down at his script, looked at the words that were typed there and growled.  “God damn it Jared!”

Misha smiled.  “Well that’s good to know because I was pretty sure that I don’t become a vessel to Castiel and I doubted the writers thought Dean would say, “damn it all to hell Misha and just blow me.””

Jensen couldn’t stop the blush that colored his cheeks and suddenly Misha was in his space.  “Is Jared trying to tell me something?  Or just trying to help me out?”

Jensen gaped for a second and then Misha smiled.  “I see.  Good to know.”  He took the scripts and threw them onto the couch in Jensen’s trailer.  “I think I know where to go from here.” 

And god fucking bless Jared, because he followed the script to the T. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of RPS, Jensen/Misha, "Where does it say that in the script"


End file.
